Drarry on Remix
by the croc
Summary: Drabbles set to my ipod's remix. Now taking song requests. To keep my inspiration flowing and to entertain you. Up next!Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days. Draco/Harry  which means bottom!Harry
1. Flavor of the Week

_So I did an ipod remix thing for various FF7 pairings and I wanted to do the same thing for Drarry but it turned out that most of them are a little bit longer than drabbles so I thought I'd do a drabble a day mixed with whatever comes up first on my ipod sorta thing. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review too b/c I tend to be willing to stare at the computer longer when I feel good about myself._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, but I have to say. They're way more fun this way._

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Pairings: Blaise/Harry, ends in Drarry_

_Warnings: For the chapter. Rated M for any later drabbles my dirty mind makes up. No warning in this one. It's pretty pure. Although, it's definantly boy/boy._

_

* * *

_

**Flavor of the Week- American Hi Fi**

_His First Mistake_

"Dray, let me come with." Draco looked up from sliding his leather jacket over his shoulders and into imploring green eyes. "I'm bo-ored." The distinct whine in his roommate's voice had a grin tugging at his lips.

It was, however, those luminescent eyes that had him acquiescing against his own judgment.

_His Second Mistake_

Blaise grinned, pressing a kiss to the pretty raven's hand, his dark eyes continually trained on those pretty green eyes that always charmed Draco, "I hope we can continue to get to know each other, Harry." There was a distinct purr as the name came off his lips that left Harry pinking.

"Of course," He cast a shy smile, "I would love that."

Draco fumed.

_When He Finally Makes the _Right_ Decision_

"I'm sorry baby, I should have warned you." Draco held the smaller man close as he sniffled into his shoulder.

His words did little to calm the raven. "He was so nice, Dray! Busy, but nice. I thought I'd finally found the right guy." Something seemed to drain from him on these last words and Draco slid down the wall, cradling the figure gently in his arms.

"Just let me take care of you baby, we'll get through this."

At that moment, Draco held on and never let go.

* * *

_So please review. I want to hear what you guys think. And I've already said it but I'll say it again. Reviews make me wanna write . Btw, expect another one tomorrow! I already have it written._


	2. Concrete Angel

_First I want to thank my reviewers: Dark Blue Eyed Angel, funnyduck, and Hatake Tsughi. You guys are all so awesome and lovely._

_Disclaimer: I own neither the song titled here nor the characters or places._

_Genre: Angst_

_Pairings: Blaise/Harry, Drarry_

_Warnings: suicide, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of person abuse, mentions of rape_

_NOW TAKING SONG REQUESTS! If you give me a song ill do a drabble to it. I thought I'd add a little spice to my drabble a day thing. So please tell me what you want to see._

_Sweetens the review deal, doesn't it?_

* * *

**Concrete Angel- Martina Mcbride**

He always watched.

It began right after the final battle. Whilst those around them were celebrating he had watched as the raven haired hero had turned and walked out of the room his green eyes dulled and sad. He only returned hours later, a frown still tugging at his lips but his green eyes far more distant and dazed.

Then Blaise came back a month later bragging about raping the golden boy. When he had slammed him into the wall the mocha slytherin had held his hands up excusing himself because the other boy had been _"high" _and _"hadn't been all there anyway." _He knew something was truly off when the boy had come back on Blaise's arm the next day, his face blank and unemotional even as the taller boy bragged about the _lacking_ sex they had.

Then he found the broken hero in the astronomy tower, looking out into the vast sea of stars against the blanket of midnight velvet.

The young raven was broken out of his reverie as Draco's footsteps echoed behind him but he merely glanced at the shining silver hair before turning back to his contemplations and murmuring lowly, loud enough to be heard but only just, "It wasn't fair you know."

Whether it be the fact that so many died in the war, the raping of the boy's body and soul, or simply that life wasn't fair, Draco would never know because in that moment, Harry lent towards him and pressed a frozen _so telling about how long he'd been out here in the dead of winter _kiss against his lips, sending his own head into a haze because it was so _utterly bitter sweet_ and so _damn_ beautiful he felt himself tearing up.

It was their first and last and all that he saw as his love withdrew was luminescent green eyes then the flailing of the hem of his robe as he fell _down down down_ and Draco swore he could see wings sprouting from those delicate shoulder blades in those final moments.

And he just continued to watch.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know... not exactly what the song was about but I really didn't want to go into child abuse and I figured Harry abuse would be fine. I was quite upset when this song came up on the shuffle cuz I was all like, how the heck am I supposed to write a drabble when the song is so freaking _specific_. _

_Also- I know it seems like I hate Blaise but I really don't- he's one of my favorite pairings and the only person I support Drarry being in a threesome with (tmi, tmi...). However, each song so far has absolutely demanded me abusing someone and I don't like Ron bashing..._

_Anyway, please review. I always appreciate it!_

_Once again- if you guys have any song requests that you want to see put in drabble form all you have to do is review here and I can guarantee a drarry drabble put to it. When it's put up I can't guarantee with my hectic school schedule but I will definantly do it. So please request! Other than that I will continue going by whatever random song is on my ipod._


	3. Lying Is the Most Fun

_Thank you to my reviewer! Dark Blue Eyed Angel_

_Disclaimer: I don't own either character or the song titled here._

_Warnings: my naughty language, m/m (of course)_

_Genre: Angst/Drama_

_Pairings: main- HP/DM, mentions of- DM/OC_

_A/N: Still taking song requests if anyone's interested! I also want to say that I am _so_ sorry for how depressing the drabbles have been the last few times but I have no control over the remix but I do happen to know that there are also a few happy ones coming up so look forward to that. Also- if you want something specific you know what to do._

_Please review! I like to hear what you guys think._

* * *

**Lying Is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes- Panic! At the Disco**

_"Can't wait til tonight,baby! Gonna wear your favorite lace so you can fuck me so-"_

The final sound of the beep was harsh against the silence of the apartment as the message was deleted by shaking fingers.

Closing the door behind him, Draco pressed a hand to the slim back of his lover, "Harry, she's got nothing to you. I-"

But his hand was shoved off as the raven grabbed his jacket, sweeping past him leaving his final words echoing in the blond's ear, "You better fucking believe it, Malfoy. You won't find better, no matter where you look."

Then the door was opened and shut one more time leaving a very desolute blond looking after what he had lost.


	4. Drive

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Leo... and he's not developed at all. Also- I don't own the song mentioned here._

_Genre: Family_

_Rating: K_

_Pairings: Drarry, Narcissa/Lucius_

_Warnings: Maybe mentions of mpreg but that's all in the eye of the beholder_

_A/N: Still taking song requests. Please enjoy this, it was the most fun to write so far!_

* * *

**Drive- Alan Jackson**

_"Come along Draco." A young child glanced up from where his gray eyes were held in such fascination upon which the grip of his hands were connected to his new __and_ first_ broom to his father's twinkling blue eyes. "It's time to get off; your mother will hex us if we're not washed up for dinner."_

_Pouting slightly but still complying the young blond dropped off his broom from where he was hovering a whole _two_ feet from the ground- it was the highest he'd ever been allowed to go!_

_Grabbing his dad's hand as he held the broom so carefully slung over his small shoulder he let himself be led to where his dark haired mother's gray eyes were shining with something unidentifiable._

"Scorpius!" The young blond looked up from where he held so tightly to his broomstick. He had just edged it up another foot from the ground from where he was supposed to be even as his father's amused gray eyes watched on. "Come on, it's time to go in, your dad made your favorite birthday dinner."

Though hesitant to dismount and lose his fun for the day the temptation that was both his other dad's cooking and the embrace that he knew was waiting him was far too much for his usual weedling at _one more hour, please father_ to take place.

After all it was _his _birthday and therefore _Leo Sirius_ couldn't have _his _attention this time.

Racing ahead, the blond threw his arms around the slight form of his raven haired father, "Daddy!"

Laughing, Draco wiped the shining, happy tears from Harry's eyes and gave him and his new born son a kiss before escorting his family indoors for macaroni and snitch-shaped-hot dogs.

* * *

_A/N: If you'll notice I gave Narcissa gray eyes instead of Lucius. I figure since Sirius had gray eyes and Narcissa was related him she would inherit them instead of Lucius and that's where Draco would get them._


	5. Grace

_Thanks! The Six Foot Tall Giant for your review! You made my day._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor do I own the song._

_Genre: Angst/Tragedy_

_Pairings: Drarry, Ron/Hermione_

_Warnings: char!death if you so choose to look at the drabble as I meant for it._

_A/N: I'm still taking song requests. I'd also love to hear back from you guys about what you take from my drabbles. I've left them purposely ambiguous in hopes that I can convey with words what I'm going for rather than blatantly so it would be awesome if you guys would tell me what you think._

* * *

**Grace- Gray's Anatomy Vol. 2 Soundtrack**

He dropped the last of his boxes on the floor and turned to his best friend, giving him a teary smile as the red head made his excuses _have to get home to Mione, Harry _and left, leaving him alone in his new, empty apartment.

Ron never was good with dealing with emotions and, truth be told, Harry was grateful that he didn't have to share his break down with the other boy as his knees weakened and he curled up on the hard wood floor sobbing into the hand where gleamed two wedding rings, one too large for his dainty fingers.

_Merlin, he missed Draco._


	6. Senses Fail

_Thanks to: The Six Foot Tall Giant for the awesome review and SolarAbyss who is my very first song request!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own either boy or the song._

_Genre: Angst/Romance_

_Rating: T_

_Pairings: Drarry_

_Warnings: 1 naughty word_

_A/N: Still taking song requests._

**Senses Fail- SF6 Album: Let It Unfold You**

The dark haired man sniffled; his pretty face was burrowed into his knees as he shook with the sobs that racked his body.

Sighing softly, Draco shut the door behind him. It hurt physically to see his lover like this and he had regretted walking out on their fight the moment the door had slammed behind him but his _damn_ pride had held him from walking back through the door immediately _where he belonged_.

Harry immediately froze at the soft noise of the blond's footsteps taking him closer to the huddled form but he let himself be swept up into that comforting embrace and, as he finally unfurled, he grabbed the cloth at his boyfriend's chest, his grip iron, and murmured fervently, "Don't ever leave me again."

And as green eyes swimming with tears looked up into his own shamed slate, he could only reply, "Never again."

The other man held his eyes for a few more moments before burrowing into his broad chest wear the slight hands were still gripping, "Merlin Draco, you scared me so _fucking_ bad. I wasn't sure you were gonna come back. Never do that again."

There was unabashed pleading in that voice and, though Draco could find no more words to say, he mentally promised that he would stay by his love's side from then on- no matter what.


	7. Shut Me Up

_This drabble is dedicated to SolarAbyss who suggested the song (which was awesome btw, I loved it!)_

_Disclaimer: I neither own the characters nor the song._

_Rated: M_

_Genre: Dark_

_Warnings: Naughty Language and non-descriptive sex, dark!Harry, dark!Draco_

_A/N: This is my first song request so enjoy it. I worked hard on it. This is the darkest drabble so far. Also- I'm still taking song requests. _

* * *

**Shut Me Up- Mindless Self Indulgence**

They didn't know him like Draco did, not really. They thought they knew him _better_ of course with their constant reassurance and cursing out of _"the fucking Daily Prophet" _and _"stupid Malfoy"._

But Draco _watches_.

He watches as Harry _trembles _with every headline- each angrier and more deprecating than the last.

He watches as those killer curse green eyes sharpen as Weasley turns his back on him, as his Gryffindor _friends _see him with fear in their eyes, as the entire school hisses poison behind his back but always into his ear.

And he _knows_, he _fucking knows, _that with each slight, with each betrayal he will become something far more than Voldemort could ever have imagined when he set his sights upon a small baby and marked him for a glorious future.

So Draco will drag him to the ground and take him so _fucking_ violently that there will be bruises for the weeks to come, renewed time and time again and throw acerbic insults that hit where it _fucking_ hurts and he _knows_ that one day the boy-who-lived will become what Draco has always dreamed of.

And as Draco takes him to bed, he's the only one who realizes that he not only gets a _beautiful _body to do with what he will and _beautiful_ green eyes to look upon only him with adoration but also control over what will be the most powerful wizard of all time.

All he has to do is watch as the wizarding world pushes him and wait until the day that his lover pushes back.


	8. This Love

_This drabble is dedicated to _funnyducky_ and thank you for the request, I adore this song._

_Thanks to: funnyducky and StoicCrying (your request will be put up in the next few days) for your reviews, they keep me going and posting though I'm totally stressed with school._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Hogwarts._

_Rated: M_

_Genre: Dark/Angst_

_Pairings: Drarry, mentions of Draco/Astoria (though Astoria is not named), Scorpius/Albus(though neither boy is named), and past!Harry/Ginny_

_Warnings: Slight! spoilers for the horrid after thing in the 7th book, mentions of rape(ending consensually), harsh language, all around horrible relationships, pretty descriptive sex and rape though not totally detailed, certainly not NC17 material in my opinion, NOT FOR KIDDIES_

_A/N: So I didn't realize it til I wrote this fic but I seem to be in a pretty dark writing mood, maybe it's the stress of school or something because I've actually been pretty all around happy, my darkness only in my writing. Hopefully next chapter will be a little lighter._

_Btw, I'm still taking song requests and if you've already requested one you're more than welcome to request another. I'm in this for the challenge and I'm really enjoying the songs you guys are giving me._

_So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**This Love- Maroon 5**

It was in his fourth year at Hogwarts that Harry realized he was abusive.

He had often wondered on those late nights at the Dursleys', counting down until his birthday, why he didn't just get up and leave because, really, what was holding him back? They certainly didn't _care_ whether he stayed or left. In fact he was pretty certain they preferred him to leave because what were those exhaustive chores and the continual refusals to give him food but punishment for his staying?

He finally came to an answer the night after the first task of _dragons_ as he lay exhausted with healing burns and the dim echo of multiple scrapes and bruises upon his skin: he was self-abusive.

In fact, in later years, as he lay under the blond staring up into icy_ with the only hint of blue fire being lit through rage_ gray eyes, his legs thrown over strong shoulders as the pale man _rammed_ his slight body with all the strength lent to him by rage _over his bitchy wife, the fact that his son dared _fuck_ a Potter publicly or maybe just because he _hated_ Harry_, the passageway barely lubed with as much spit Harry could coat his fingers with within the minute he was given to do so, Harry changed his previous conclusion.

He had to _fucking_ hate himself to let this happen again and _again_, especially after he finally realized that _no_, Malfoy would never leave his wife for him (though his own divorce and long since passed and his wife's family was barely speaking to him, except for good old Ron) and _no,_ Draco most certainly did _not_, nor has he _ever_, loved Harry no matter what false promises and declarations he had given (though he most certainly _did_ love his body, something Harry took grim satisfaction in) until he was in _too fucking deep_ to ever escape this self-inflicted trap.

When he woke up later- _3 am proclaimed the blaring red digits of the clock in the shitty muggle motel room_- to the rustling of dress robes that he _knew_ without looking were the royal blue of an Arguer, he once again said, his words muffled into the cum-stained pillow, "_It's over_."

There was a brief pause before Malfoy's sneering voice responded, as it did every time, "How many times have I heard that before, Potter?" Harry didn't bother to respond, because really how could he defend himself against the truth and Malfoy took his silence as the acquiescence Harry wished it wasn't. "Friday then." Then, with a pop he was once again gone back to his bitchy brunette wife Harry irrationally hated for no other reason than the fact that _she_ was the one he went home to.

He once didn't show up for three weeks. It had been a couple of weeks after the divorce when he had first come to the realization that Malfoy was indeed _not_ going to leave his wife for him and he had been so _angry_ in that moment, the angriest he had ever been with his lover to date, that he simply stopped coming because he realized that he _couldn't_ go on like this. He _couldn't _continue this self-inflicted abuse.

It had been the proudest he had ever been of himself, truth be told, and that was _sad_.

Then after the third Friday, Harry had been sitting in his office (chief editor of the Daily Prophet and he _has_ turned it into a better, more truthful newspaper thankyouverymuch) when the blond had stormed in immediately casting so many privacy, silencing, and locking charms it was ridiculous (his office was already charmed for the first two) and kicked the shit out of him.

It was while Malfoy was taking him raw and fast that he had seen it, mind it was only a glimpse, but it had been there and he had seen how fucking _broken_ the other man was that he had never turned down an invitation for sex again (he may deny his willingness to oblige but it was merely a game, always a game).

The reason being, well, while Harry certainly suffered for it, he could certainly heal the other's wounds for him even if it was merely taking on his hurt for him. He would sell his fucking soul for the other man, and he had a feeling he did so when he pulled the other man's mouth down for a long kiss and his rape turned consensual.

Why? Well, Harry had figured that out too when he had let his rocky relationship with Ginny finally die a horrible fiery death and had fallen into bed with what should have been an enemy.

It was because he loved him of course.


	9. Little Red Light

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song. I also don't own the song in the previous chapter- forgot to mention that._

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Angst_

_Pairings: Drarry_

_Warning: None_

_A/N:Thank you _funnyducky_ and _StoicCrying _so much for your support! I haven't had a chance to send you replies yet with school but I swear I will soon. I also haven't had a chance to write any today (I already had this one written from when I came up with the idea of doing the ipod remix) so I'll start posting your requests again Thursday when I have time to write again. In the mean time I hope everyone enjoys these. They're a little old but I hope they're still good!_

**Little Red Light- Fountains of Wayne**

Draco had his eyes on both the window and the floo, whiskey in one hand and an unopened book in the other.

He had been sitting there for hours and was half way drunk to show for it- had been sitting there since he managed to kick Pansy out who had come to nag him about hygiene and food after a full day of not seeing daylight after the break up.

He was still pissed that she had forced him into the kitchen and away from the fire and he just _knew _that he had missed news from Harry or about Harry and now would never know.

And so he continued to sit, willing his lover back into his arms.


	10. I Love The Way You Love Me

_Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the song._

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance_

_Warnings: Semi-explicit m/m sex, bad words_

_A/N: Cheers! A happy drabble. This is my second one _mostly_ by chance. Most of the songs that have come up so far haven't given me the chance to do so. This one definantly did. Also- I'm still taking requests and I will start back to writing the requests tomorrow since Ill have time again. _

_Also- lila- I'm going to answer your review here since I couldn't do so over 's message system. I'll try to steer a song towards the continuation of yesterday's drabble and hopefully give it a happy ending. The song didn't really give me any leeway. So hopefully I'll be able to answer your request with that!_

_Anyway, please enjoy this loving one!_

**I Love the Way You Love Me- John Michael Montgomery**

_Sheets tangled around slim hips and all Draco could _do_ was _breathe_ and _listen_ to his lover's moans as he slid himself home._

_Then his sweet everything was gripping his chin and pulling pale lips to meet those _wonderful_ debauched full ones and Draco blinked at the serene green eyes that smiled back _just for him_._

"The fuck, Potter!" Draco knew his sneering anger would get him nowhere with his lover but these fights were something he could never resist. Not only did they get all their problems and anger out but his lover's eyes absolutely _shone_ a deep, passionate emerald when he was angry.

"I don't know, Malfoy. What the fuck?" The blond couldn't deny himself that he _knew_ what the pretty raven was talking about but he would not hesitate to deny it in the face of that gorgeous determined look that now held itself upon Harry's face, curving full lips into an angry frown and slitting large green eyes just _so_. "Why do you have to pull this shit every time we see Dean?"

At that Draco sneered, and it was real this time and there was power behind the rage because he absolutely could _not_ see why Harry could _not _see why he was so upset about his boyfriend seeing his ex- accidentally or not. "Well, maybe I could stand him a little more if he wouldn't eye rape you every _fucking_-"

A slap rung out and Draco was once again taken aback by the show of strength by his nimble lover and then Draco was crushing him to himself by the nape of his neck and the sex was neither slow nor pretty but carnal and bloody and _glorious_!

Hours later, as they finally slowed down- having make up sex right after angry sex- Harry would murmur once again that _"Dean is with Seamus and they just celebrated their fifth anniversary and I'm-" _and Harry would of course refer to himself with such vehemence _"I'm forever yours."_

_They continued at a slow rhythm, just feeling and _"Oh, Draco" _Harry moaned and Draco responded so breathless in the beauty of their lovemaking._

They were at an ice cream parlor, Florean Fortescue's of course, and there were screaming children surrounding them because Morgana forbid they have a moment of peace and the one night a week they had put aside for date night they had chosen ice cream because Harry had been craving it but they had also, unfortunately, been joined by a party of _screaming _kids.

Damn little Timmy's birthday party to hell.

Still Draco could not find it in himself to regret the outing because Harry's tongue had just done something _wicked_ with the sweet treat and Draco was transfixed.

He found, a moment later, that a smear of chocolate randomly finds itself across his cheek when he's _too _distracted with his impish lover.

Then their eyes meet and something heated that is neither sexual nor angry but purely playfully competitive lights itself and they have a food fight going that gives the annoying little kid's childishness a run for its galleons.

_Draco loves the many facets that make up his relationship with his Harry but he finds, as he settles upon the sated raven, covering the slim frame possessively, these sweet moments when all they can do was feel each other, well, they were the best. _


	11. Tango of Sorrow

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with _Harry Potter_ or the song (unfortunately). I would _love_ to be able to claim this song!_

_Rated: M_

_Genre: Tragedy, Dark_

_Warnings: suicide, char!death, semi-explicit smex, not for kiddies, dark!Draco_

_A/N: This is gonna be another dark one so get out now if you're looking for fluff! Also- for those who have requested songs: this fic is yet another one I already had written and I'm writing the drabbles for the songs you guys have given me tonight so you'll start seeing them tomorrow and pretty much throughout the weekend. Please look forward to them! And I hope you enjoy this one. Tango of Sorrow is one of my absolute favorite songs so I was really trying hard to echo it. Tell me how I did!_

* * *

**Tango of Sorrow- Blue Plate Special**

_He had finally seen his pray from across the room. Beautiful in his passion, Draco could already see the slim beauty sprawled across his body taking him in and clawing his back, pleading _to never stop_._

His eyes were ice cold as the newspaper dropped in front of him, the headline obvious even before he undid the sticking charm that held the parchment wrapped in on itself.

Still, he tapped it with his wand, unfurling the crinkling mass onto his table to reveal the entirety of the article.

_Boy Wonder's Life Not So Wonderful_

He sniffed, the fact that they managed to boost Harry Potter up on a worshipful podium even as they reported an overdose of Le Potion de Mort in his system (unsurprisingly french) was not lost on him and even proved _The Daily Prophet_ foolish.

_The tight heat was exactly as he imagined it, squeezing his cock as though it would never let him go, Harry was the best fuck he'd ever had. The fact that his dark, raven wing feathered hair contrasted so fucking perfectly with his silky white sheets and those greengreen eyes stared up at him through inky eye lashes just added to his arousal._

Still his eyes scanned the black and white print, until slate eyes landed upon the frowning face of the man. It was a picture taken shortly after the war was over, one in which he wasn't even looking at the camera, his hand blocking the paparazzi from having their fill, the fill they had thoroughly taken any way.

He would bet all his fortunes the boy-who-liveds friends refused to release a better picture.

Glowering at the ink, he snapped his fingers and it was only a second later that he had a cowering house elf before. "You left the bed as it was last night?" The wrinkly ugly thing nodded its head; it's too big appendages flapping in its vehemence.

"Good," The icy man stated before drifting from the room.

_As the two men lapsed in a post coital haze Harry sighed, smiling up from where he had laid his head upon the lightly haired bare chest._

_"I love you Draco," The sentiment was almost lost upon the steely eyed blond as he drifted into a peaceful sleep but with it his eyes immediately snapped open and suddenly there was an iron grip in the mussed hair _so so much like dark broken wings_ that left Harry sprawled on the floor, nude._

_"Get the fuck out!" Whimpering the slight figure did so, grabbing his clothes but he did not disappear fast enough for Draco to miss those shattered green eyes._

Draco Malfoy was later found in his bed, his blood already rusting and hardening around his wrists and mussed sheets.

_When the house elf came in that morning to clean his sheets, he immediately kicked the thing out demanding that it not lay a paw upon them._

_The mussed bedding was the only sign that he had held the pretty raven in his arms at all._


	12. A Beautiful Lie

_This drabble's dedicated to StoicCrying who has been such an awesome reviewer and wanted a drabble written to this song! Thanks for the request, I really enjoyed the song!_

_Disclaimer: Everying of and pertaining to _Harry Potter_ is not mine. Neither is this freaking awesome song, unfortunately._

_Rated: M_

_Genre: A little bit angsty, a little bit romantic. i'm actually not sure how to classify this one so ill go with General_

_Warnings: Semi-explicit sex, infidelity_

_Pairings: Drarry and others that I won't give away b/c it would ruin the fic._

_A/N: Thank you guys for your patience with me! I've finally gotten back to writing request fics and you can expect quite a few this weekend and for as long as I have some to write. _

_So, anyway, I'm way psyched about this one and I'd really like to hear what ya'll think of it!_

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie- 30 Seconds to Mars**

The cries his lover made, the moans he stifled, the breaths he took, his own name upon petal soft lips, as he played him, strummed him so _beautifully_, like the violin he had learned to play in his youth, were so _utterly perfect_ that if he hadn't known any better, he might actually have believed them.

As it were he was _not_ a fool.

The blond knew that he was not the only one whom this body quivered for, had known for months now. Still he found there was a beauty in denial. For as long as he never heard the _other's_ name leave those debauched lips in passion, as long as he _never_ saw true proof of the affair, he could easily hold his blond haired, green eyed baby girl and look her straight in the eye with no guilt even as he curled an arm around his husband's slim hips.

Of course, even as he pressed pretty ankles over his shoulders and sheathed himself within the warm heat, he knew that Harry was no fool either.

Still though, the raven was on his arm at every formal gathering, sharing secret smiles with his lover from across the room that the media would never catch, limiting their touching to the one dance they share that society will view as merely socializing rather than learning once more the security of a lover's touch.

They were of course, Cedric knew, far more discreet than Astoria and himself.

So tomorrow, as Harry and he share a picnic with the Malfoys, Lily and Scorpius grinning slyly at each other as they hold hands in what they believe to be a secret but indeed have their parents grinning at their childish romance, he will feel no guilt as he exchanges quiet words with his lover even as his husband shares silently longing glances with gray eyes.

This is their beautiful lie.

* * *

_A/N: You guys have to tell me if you saw that coming! Cedric/Astoria has to be the most obscure couple I've ever had the delight to write and I've never ever seen them together before. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! -Mai_


	13. Bring Me to Life

_This one's dedicated to funnyducky who requested the song and has been such an awesome reader!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of or pertaining to _Harry Potter_ nor do I own the song._

_Rating: T_

_Pairings: pre-slash!Drarry, past Draco/Astoria, hints of Astoria/Blaise_

_Warnings: Naughty language! and that's really it for once._

_A/N: J'adore this song! It's really the only one I'm a fan of for Evanescence too b/c I feel that her voice, while gorgeous, needs an accompaniment of something contrasting. Thank you guys for reviews and I'm still takings song requests! Those who have already requested can expect them (if they haven't already been posted) in the next few days._

* * *

**Bring Me to Life- Evanescence **

The blond stood at the large window, his figure impeccable. Broad shoulders held back in such a manner that related a stiffness not seen in relaxation, his fingers interlaced and knuckles white at the slope above his well-formed ass, and his golden hair bedraggled, something not even his soon-to-be ex-wife had ever seen but it was the eyes that, though he could not see them for they were stubbornly not focused on him but upon the illustrious grounds of Malfoy Manor, Harry hated the most for they would be filled with such iciness and anger that had not been seen since his father's Death Eater days, something Harry had worked so hard to see melt into the happy warmth that he had recently shown him.

It was funny, Harry mused, years ago if he had been in this very position- sitting in a chair, one foot tucked under the other, two hands fidgeting in his lap, watching as Draco Malfoy tore himself apart- he wouldn't have cared. He certainly wouldn't have laughed at the other man's pain, might have even felt some compassion for him but he would have easily walked away and gone on with life leaving him to lick his wounds in private.

Yet, now, he could not step aside and watch his auror partner deteriorate.

He simply loved him too much.

Sighing softly and removing himself from the surprisingly comfortable chair (he could never get over the fact that the comfort level shifts with its master's emotions towards the person inhabiting it) he walked up to the man and pressed a cursedly dainty hand to a silk clad shoulder only to hesitate before letting it drop when hard muscle stiffened beneath his fingertips. The wistful, "_Draco_…" was almost lost upon the other man's ears and it was filled with such longing and melancholy that, though he did not acknowledge it, his heart did echo those sentiments.

After moments more of hesitation Harry finally turned away from the other man, at a loss at what to do or say that may soothe the other man's turmoil. Choosing instead to once again take his place as silent sentinel, always at the ready to hear his friend's emotions, he once again took his seat and found comfort in the fact that it still held the same comfort as before.

So he sat and he waited, lending what he hoped to be silent strength to the blond man.

Finally, after many minutes had ticked by, Draco let out of huff of air and _melted_.

Harry was immediately there to break the fall. "_Harry!_" And what was once a perfect composure was now a man hunched over in grief, his alabaster forehead pressed to the crook of his friend's neck as Harry put his own slim arms around broad shoulders, and though there were no tears, for Draco only cried when he reached his limit and for no other reason, but the man shook and Harry knew that it was not all grief, but also a maelstrom of rage. "How could they _fucking_ do this to me Harry?" He gave no pause to the rhetorical question and Harry had no answer, for it was the very same question that had echoed through his own head when he had gotten the floo call, "I mean I know our marriage was on the rocks, but my best friend?"

Taking a shuddering breath, the blond hesitantly drew back from the perfect skin that held a scent that was coffee and something else that reminded him of the perfectly innocent days at Hogwarts filled with boyish fights and pigtail pulling that held no touch of animosity that would later be seen when evil was introduced into the once pure picture and gray eyes were suddenly just as enraptured as they had been the first time they found those _green green _eyes and he was finally _seeing_ after so many years of blindness.

They were filled with so much _love_ and were so damn _beautiful_ that suddenly Draco couldn't look away and though Draco knew he still had divorce papers to sign and a best friend's ass to kick he knew that as long as those healing eyes looked upon him, everything would be okay.

Everything may even one day be better than okay.

Sighing softly and enveloping the slight figure in his embrace Draco let everything go- all the animosity, all the grief- and he let himself hold onto the thought that one day this embrace could hold so much more, something alot like love.

* * *

_Mai- So I have no clue how I feel about this drabble. It's certainly written in a different style than my others and while the content matches the song the feeling certainly doesn't (something I usually strive for but did not in this one). While I usually like this drier style just as much as my other more emotional one I don't know if I like this fic. So, you guys are welcome to tell me if it's a piece of crap or not and I do want to hear your opinions of whether nice or no! After all, ya'll are unbiased where I am far too close to it._

_Thx guys!_


	14. Closer

_This one's dedicated to XxSarahCullenxX who requested it and has been such an awesome reader. Thanks again!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of or pertaining to _Harry Potter_, nor do I own the song._

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Angst, Tragedy_

_Pairings: Drarry_

_Warnings: char!death, non-explicit mpreg, non-explicit sex_

_Mai- After listening to this song and reading the lyrics over and over again this is what popped into my head and I believe I took the most depressing meaning of the song (b/c we all know most songs are flexible in their meaning) and used it._

_FYI: These drabbles are going to start becoming an every other day thing b/c the newest final fantasy is coming out and I'm about to become seriously obsessed with it, not to mention my muse tends to follow my obsessions... but I am going to keep them up, no worries! Reviews are very helpful in keeping me going though! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Closer- Ne Yo**

Draco pressed his hands to the slim, gyrating hips in front of him, pulling them back to his own.

_Smiling sweetly, Harry let himself be pulled, more than happy to accommodate his lover._

Burying his nose in soft, raven feathered hair, he inhaled unable to get enough of the scent, yet he could not help but notice, something was off.

_The raven's smile widened as his lover repeated this ritual. He did this every time they were together, as if he couldn't believe this was truly real and Harry couldn't help but find it endearing because, truthfully, as he turned around in the other boy's grip, he felt the same way._

Draco smiled at the shift in dancing, and he let his grip stiffen on the small body as the other man ground into him.

_It was slow and sweet as they pressed together, unhurried in a way only lovers can be. Though unable to believe it, they had plenty of time as Draco pulled him flush and Harried hitched his legs around his waist._

Suddenly his grip was empty as another pulled his dance partner away, and gray eyes looked up as hazel eyes winked back at him as the man disappeared in the crowd and suddenly reality came crashing down.

_His sweet blond lover soon laid him softly down and covered his body with his larger one and they made love and Harry knew as they both reached paradise something special had happened that night._

His Harry was gone, having died in child birth months before and all he had left was his ghost to keep him warm and nameless dance partners to harbor his memory.

Draco wept.

* * *

_Mai- So I was halfway to tears by the end of this drabble. It was just so sad! It absolutely killed me to write this b/c there's something about a lover dying young and leaving their other half behind that absolutely kills me! This one was no exception. Tell me whatcha think!_


	15. Iris

_Thanks! To all my reviewers!! You guys are seriously awesome. Sorry I just recently got the time to reply. I really appreciate them. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or Harry but the series would have ended up totally awesome if I did, hello Drarry love!_

_Genre: Romance, slight angst, fluff_

_Rating: K+ (my lowest rating yet, woo!)_

_Pairings: Drarry_

_Warnings: None_

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm in my last few months of school and my updatings going to become sparce but I will continue to update so please have patience with me!_

**Iris- Goo Goo Dolls**

The world around them was palate of darkness only lit by a sliver of a moon and a few clusters of stars that just managed to break through the purple and black clouds. They were so ready to burst forth with water that it was a wonder one could see any light from the heavens at all.

For a moment Draco played pretend as he took in the scent of rain and his lover and could believe that the world wasn't tearing itself apart outside of their little world.

Taking advantage of this rare peace, he pressed long digits to his Harry's smooth chin and brought his full lips up for a chaste kiss.

As he released those still questing lips he held his beautiful lover's face in hand as he ghosted sweet touches over neck, still wet lips, then a cheek and a shiver of delight ran down his spine as the raven automatically turned into his quidditch roughened palm and he imagined he was either seeking warmth from the chilly night air or that he simply couldn't resist Draco's touch.

Reveling in the moment he was only broken out of his revelry as a sigh from those pink parted lips ghosted against his skin and Harry finally opened those green eyes to look at him and Draco swore he saw a galaxy of stars swirling within as he looked up at _him_. He knew, and took pleasure in the fact that those stars only shone for him.

For a moment, as he sunk into _those_ eyes, and the touch of the cheek upon his palm, and the breath upon his skin he let himself imagine that it was only them in the world and there was no one outside this moment, no war with deaths or threats or sneers or cold looks because _he_ was dating Harry or _Harry _was dating him and it was just them as stars found their ways past those heavy black clouds and green stars stared up into his own enchanted gray eyes.

Then the clouds opened themselves up upon their heads and they shared one more kiss before walking back through the doors and the moment was broken.


	16. Where's Your Head At

_Dedicated to The-Makeup-Mask. Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you enjoy your request._

_Disclaimer: Anything of or pertaining to _Harry Potter_ does not belong to me. Nor does the song this is based off of._

_Rating: K (Wow I think this is my lowest rating yet!)_

_Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort_

_Pairings: Draco/Harry, Unrequited Ron/Harry, Hints of Ron/Theo_

_Warnings: None I believe unless there's a dirty word, which I don't think there is. If there is you're more than welcome to tell me and I'll add to the rating..._

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long guys! Life has been hectic! But I promised I'd keep up this fic and I'm going to if it kills me! _

_Also- still taking requests, no longer how long it takes me to post, they will be posted. This one's a great example of that. I think it took me a month or more._

_Hm... if there's mistakes please tell me. I usually wait a day to post it so I can review it the day after I've written but I truly just finished this one and I wanted to get it posted before I ran out of time again, which I will. Two projects to work on! Ick!_

_Anyway, wish me luck with school and please review! I treasure my reviews._

**IMPORTANT:_ I was think of doing other Harry!centric pairings. What do ya'll think? Yay or Nay? I'm going to put up a vote thing in my Author area so please vote or just vote via review, either way I'll take it. So, depending on which side wins is the way I'll go._**

* * *

**Where's Your Head At- Basement Jaxx**house points, everything w

_Whack!_

It was just a regular potions class, well, at least that's what everyone _thought_!

_Whack!_

But Ron knew better.

_Whack!_

He knew for a fact that the ingredients were smellier than usual, in fact the main plant in which the potion was based on was known for killing its enemies via stink.

_Whack!_

Not to mention that there was a terrible haze caused by the essence of another certain ingredient- colon of hogwart (yes they actually exist- it was a surprise to _his _Harry too)- that was fogging up the room and Snape _refused_ to open the damn window- said it would ruin the effects of the potion or something. Personally Ron thought he was a vampire and his flesh would burn.

_Whack!_

Most importantly, they were working in partners on this potion.

_Whack!_

And _his_ Harry was working with that git, Malfoy!

_Whack!_

_And_, he glanced over, his blue eyes glaring at the Ferret's arm around Harry's slight shoulders, whilst the other was connected to hand that had disappeared under the table and he just _knew _was doing terrible terrible things to him that _Ron_ should be doing!

_Whack!_

Damn Snape! He just had to put _them _in a pair for the year. And now Harry was turning a lovely shade of pink that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with horror or hatred for the prat as he fluttered inky eye lashes at theacquitted _death eater_ (he managed to fool everyone else into believing he was a spy but not Ron- not _Ron_!).

_Whack!_

And Harry was giving him a sweet smile he reserved for lovers and a chaste kiss and- _didn't they know people were watching?!_ It was disgusting, terrifying. It was-

_Wha-_

"Ronald!" Hermione's slim hand landed on his wrist and said red-head blinked sad, teary eyes at her. "The squid is already dead, no need to slaughter it before you cut it up."

Sighing softly at his lost expression as teary blue eyes turned from her to stare blankly at the gory mess on the cutting board, her expression and voice softened, "I know it's hard, Ron but Harry misses you. There are plenty of other boys out there. Besides-" At this she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "-I've seen Theo Nott checking you out and trust me, you do not want to miss out."

And suddenly Ron couldn't help but laugh, it started out quiet then got louder and louder until the entire class was staring at him and Snape was glaring. It was then he realized that _Harry_ was staring with this kind of hopeful look and he realized that both his best friends had been waiting for him, never letting go no matter how angrily he treated them and so he gave a small nod to the raven and was treated with bright, hopeful smile.

Yes, everything would be alright, he realized, as he indeed caught Nott's eye and the boy gave him a wink before turning back to his potion. Even though Snape had started bitching at him for offending his vampire sensibilities or something and he would likely lose ould indeed be alright.

* * *

**Once again! Please vote! Should I do other Harry!centric pairings in my drabbles or no? Keep in mind, if the vote for other Harry!centric pairings wins I'll start taking requests of pairings along with songs. **


	17. Porn Star Dancing

**Song: Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days**

**Rating: M!**

**Warnings: Explicit kinks, hints of a threesome, language, explicit het, hints of BDSM, slut!Draco, stripper!Harry, slut!Blaise  
**

**Please do not read this if you can't stand explicit kinks, I mean it. It's my most extreme work and if this upsets you there's a red X button on the top right hand of your screen (unless your a Mac in which it's not an X). If you want an idea of how explicit this is, just listen to the song. Seriously. I don't want flames over this I gave plenty of warning. Although, flames do make me chortle...  
**

**Pairings: Draco/Harry**

**A/N: Ends happy, promise!  
**

**Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter characters nor the song this is based off of.**

"I c-caught Blaise," The girl sniffled, wiping snot and tears into the napkin he had handed her just moments ago, "Che-cheating on me!" She then proceeded to press her wet mascara and tear covered face into his favorite band tee. Joy.

Quelling the urge to shrug her off and to save his favorite shirt the pain that was this girl, he instead put an arm around her shoulder- which upped the volume of her bawling and to say in his nicest voice, "Why don't you let me take you home, hm?" He rubbed his hand up and down Miranda- Amanda- Amie-Whatever's arm and she looked up at him with adoring tear-filled eyes.

"O-okay."

As he walked out the club, hand brushing her ass, he sent a smirk to his best friend, and Blaise, looking over his own ex's shoulder sent a thumbs-up back.

"Awesome."

…

He was rather enjoying eating up the girls breasts, they were actually rather nice- round and full and quite lovely to lick. His hand was hard at work at her most pleasurable place and he was just lowering it even _further_ in the hopes that she was relaxed enough to give up a butt fuck when she tightened her grip on his shoulders, "No, no," she gasped, staring down at him, "Not there! I've never-" She gasped as he immediately pulled away.

Rolling his eyes at the simpering being and buckling his pants, he grabbed the shirt she had slobbered on earlier and throwing it on, he muttered a, "Whatever," before walking out the door.

He really needed a good time.

…

It was at a random gay club that he finally stopped at. The parking lot was full which was promising and as the bouncer let him in and he caught sight of the dance cages interspersed throughout the room as well as the orgy going on in the dance floor he couldn't help but think_ finally_.

He was rather enjoying grinding into the ass of some twink when his grey eyes caught on the nearest cage. It was a raven haired boy with a slim build and cat-like green eyes. He was a pretty little thing and he looked rather lovely, mostly nude body pressed to the bars of his cage as he swayed back and forth.

Draco was about to turn away when the minx did a twist with his hips and, pressing himself to the silver bar in the very middle of the cage he did a contortion that Draco had never seen the likes of before. He instantly felt his cock harden.

Letting go of the hips of the twink to give his full attention to the dancer, too focused on the gyrating hips to notice anything go on around him.

He didn't even notice walking up to the cage to get a closer look. He did however notice the leather collar fit snugly around the boy's neck. What had once only been at half mast immediately became full.

It wasn't until after he had pressed a couple of hundreds into the side of the leather collar that he noticed that those cat-like green eyes were even more vivid up close and the seductive smile played on full, plump lips. The boy's voice was sweet as he ghosted a whisper over his ear, _"Want a private session?"_

His answer was an immediate, _"Yes."_

…

The raven was lovely as he watched Draco dress through hooded green eyes, his cheeks still flushed from their activities and leather collar still fit snugly around his slim neck. Draco flashed him a smirk as he knotted his tie, "Sorry love but I really have to go in."

Harry pouted in response before standing up from their king sized bed nude, cum still leaking down his leg, "But _Draco_," The whisper was just as seductive as the first time he pressed lips to his ear a year ago, "_I'll make it worth your while_." One blond eyebrow rose as the other boy pressed delicate hands to his strong chest and rubbed down sensitive muscles before looking into grey eyes with a meaningful stare.

"You can _truss_ me to the headboard, that is what the hooks are for after all, and we _did_ just buy that paddle that we have yet to try out…"

And really how could Draco resist promises like that? It _was_ their anniversary after all and he did have a few more toys Harry didn't know about yet…

Smirking down at his lithe lover, the other boy rightly took it as consent and yanked the blond to the bed by his tie.

He'd owe Blaise- also his partner at the firm- for this but Draco was sure he'd enjoy their surprise they had planned.

Threesomes were always fun.


End file.
